


Dream Lover

by darcangell23



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M, Soulmates, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/darcangell23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine Anderson is alerted to his soulmate in a particularly unusual way, even by normal standards, he finds himself desperate to find the boy that is causing him to soil his sheets every single night. But does his dream lover actually exist? A new spin on a soulmate fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

_"Oh!" Blaine cried out as he arched his back, thrusting up into the beautiful pale boy that sat atop him, rocking forwards and back, lifting his slender body up and bringing it down again, impaling himself over and over again on Blaine's cock. Blaine could hardly believe that this boy was his to please. This beautiful creature was his to do as he wanted with._

_"Blaine," the pale boy moaned, sending shivers down Blaine's spine. His words were like music to his ears. His voice was delicately high pitched and angelic. It fit him perfectly. Blaine couldn't imagine how he had ever gotten so lucky as to have this perfect boy for his own._

_And as he lay beneath the slender pale boy, who threw his head back with a moan, Blaine wanted to be one with him forever. But wait, what was his name?_

* * *

"Oooohhhhh," the Warbler groaned in his sleep. He rolled over as the dampening wetness of his orgasm wracked through his body, staining his sheets and his pajama bottoms. This was the third night in a row.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't appreciate the dreams. Contrary, the more he had them, the more he fell in love with the pale boy and that was saying something as this was only the third night he had dreamt of him. And yet, he still had no idea who he was.

Modern society had reached an evolution. Once upon a time, one was granted the name of their soulmate by the scripted marking on their body somewhere or other. But that was the old way. The fates had grown tired of the old marking technique and had moved on in a much more…wild way. A way that seemed to go back almost to the time when one would never have a clue to who their soulmate was.

The way the world worked now was quite different than it had some time ago. Between the ages of thirteen and eighteen, a person would be notified by the fates in some way of who they could expect to spend the rest of their lives with. It could be anything and any way chosen by the fates themselves. Indeed, some people still got the traditional markings, which did disappoint those people but it still happened.

There were all kinds of ways. Learning the name of the person sitting next to you on an airplane. Receiving an anonymous phone call that would merely give you a name that was often spoken in your soulmate's actual voice. Seeing a name that stands out to you in opening and closing credits. Becoming paricularly fascinated with a first name in particular. Catching wind of a certain person's achievements and becoming desperate to learn more about them. Seeing them in a movie or television show. There had even been cases of people finding the name of their soulmate written in alphabet soup or cereal.

But did Blaine Anderson get any of these? No. Blaine Anderson got his soulmate coming to him in sex dreams. And so Blaine Anderson was beginning to wake up with soiled sheets every single morning. Why did the fates single him out?

Blaine would be lying if he said he hadn't been anxious and worried about never getting that vital clue. He was seventeen and a junior in high school. Pretty much everyone he knew already had found their clue. Most of them were lucky to get a name. Blaine had no name, but he had a physical description. Granted, it was a physical description of the boy naked but you didn't see him complaining.

The only real issue with the naked thing was the fact that Blaine had no idea how this boy actually dressed. It wasn't like he and his dream lover ever partook in foreplay. The pale boy was always naked at the start of the dream. In fact, they were always already having sex.

One thing that irked him, the boy seemed to know his name as he always came with it on his lips, but Blaine still had yet to learn the name of the boy. Surely the fates didn't expect him to find his soulmate based on looks alone, right? It made Blaine wonder if this boy really did know his name in real life.

And then of course there was the doubt. There was the doubt that this may not be his soulmate clue at all. As an older friend of his, one who had graduated the year before, Wesley Montgomery seemed to think that the fates would not clue Blaine in that way and that the dreams were probably a result of his subconscious worrying about not actually having a soulmate at all.

Blaine had pointed out that they were recurring after the second one, to which Wes had replied that two nights of normal teenage boy wet dreams was hardly recurring, even if they did star the same mysterious boy.

After the third one, later on this particular day, Blaine had confronted his fellow junior Jeff Sterling about the dreams.

"Wait," Jeff said. "You've had it three nights in a row now?" he asked.

"Yes," Blaine confirmed.

Jeff practically squealed, digging into his Cheerios with a new fervor. He shoved a mouthful of his cereal in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully for a few moments before unattractively proceeding to speak around his mouthful of cereal.

"And you've soiled the bed each night?" Blaine blushed and slowly nodded his head. "You know what they say, if you have the same dream three times in a row, it comes true." He swallowed his mouthful of cereal and shoved another one in.

Blaine sighed and folded his arms across the table. "That's if it's the same exact dream. These were all separate sex dreams but they all starred the same boy." Jeff swallowed again.

"What was happening in the most recent one?" he asked. Blaine blushed yet again and thought to look anywhere but at Jeff. The boy really had no filter.

"Hewasridingme," he replied quickly, stringing all the words together.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Jeff replied with a smirk.

Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I said he was riding me," he repeated, face growing hot and ears going scarlet.

Jeff stared at him in wonder. "That is so hot. I wish Nick would let me ride him." And that was when Blaine decided that the conversation was over. He got up, tossed out his hardly eaten breakfast and left the dining hall. Jeff merely shrugged and continued eating his Cheerios.

* * *

And so it continued. Night after night, Blaine found himself in the throws of a sex dream about this beautiful pale boy and he was beginning to doubt this boy was even real. By the time this had happened eight nights in a row, he was starting to wonder if Wes had been right.

Sitting on his bed in his room at home, he stared at the older boy who he'd asked to visit.

"So, you say these dreams are my subconscious way of dealing with the anxiety of not knowing who my soulmate is," he said, gripping his bare ankle with one hand as he sat with one leg bent toward him and the other hanging off the end of the bed.

Wes had seated himself in Blaine's desk chair and was playing his fingers together.

"Precisely. You need to relax Blaine," he replied. "You're getting all worked up about a boy who doesn't even exist."

Blaine cast his eyes at the floor. Somehow he didn't think his subconscious was that capable of creating a boy who was so perfectly beautiful Blaine could feel love growing in his chest. Oh great, now he was falling for his dream lover. This was really getting out of hand. Not mention, Blaine was starting to get tired of having to change the bed sheets.

Wes wasn't really helping.

The next day was a Sunday and having had a nineth dream the night before, Blaine decided he'd had enough. He elected to spend his Sunday visiting a soulmate expert.

It wasn't cheap. To get an appointment with an expert, but Blaine's family had always been well off and while he knew his parents loved him, he was still quite surprised when they gave him no argument about going to see the expert. They'd even added in a hefty bonus to get him the appointment for that very day.

"So tell me what's on your mind Blaine," the woman said. She sat back in a comfortable leather chair with a notebook neatly in her lap.

Blaine was seated on the sofa in her office. He felt kind of like a therapy patient. One of those that lie on a couch and spill out all their problems while the doctor says, "And how do you feel about that?" over and over.

"I keep having…um…wet dreams," Blaine replied nervously.

She did not seem to be put off by his reply. She tapped her pen lightly against the notebook in her lap. "That's perfectly normal," she said. "All teenage boys have lots of wet dreams."

Blaine's expression grew sheepish and he ran a hand over his face. "I know that, but I've had nine different ones, nine nights in a row. And they all star the same mysterious pale boy. A kid I have never actually seen in my life." He gave a slight shake of his head.

She leaned forward, clearly intrigued by this new information. "You should consider yourself lucky," she said kindly and Blaine looked up at her, entirely confused. "Few people are given such an elaborate clue as to who their soulmate is," she went on. Blaine froze, ready to hang on her every word. "When it happens, it's a depiction of an extremely strong and deep bond between yourself and your soulmate, one that has already formed even if you haven't met."

The curly-haired boy bit his lip. "So you mean he is having dreams about me too?" he asked hesitantly.

"If this pale boy is indeed your soulmate and the dreams are telling you that, which is highly likely given the frequency of them, than it is highly possible that he is also dreaming of you," she replied. This was interesting to know. A slight blush came to Blaine's cheeks as he thought of the other boy seeing him naked in his mind's eye while he slept. He was immediately afraid that they would undress each other with their eyes the very moment they met.

"So then, I have gotten the message and I know who I'm looking for, well on a physical aspect. I've never been given a name."

She nodded. "That can happen. The physical description is being ingrained in your head so that you will know him the moment you see him." Blaine furrowed his brow, eyes cast back on the floor.

"How do I stop it than?" he asked. He was pretty sure the image of the beautiful pale boy was never going to leave his mind again. More than sure.

"Simple," she said. "You find him."

And Blaine groaned. With no indication of where to look, it seemed he was in for many more nights of wet dreams about this mysterious boy. Strangely, that did not seem to bother him as much as he thought it should have.


End file.
